One Hell of a halloween
by ElegantArrow 64
Summary: Sora and Company go to traverse Town for Halloween and for revenge on Sora and Riku the keybearer gets turned into a vampire and now they got to change him back. Bad news for Riku thats Soras his first target. hehe
1. Default Chapter

Author: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Yes! YES!!! It is my HALLOWEEN FIC!!

Sora and riku; : cower in corner: oh god! O.o SHE FINALLY WENT AND LOST IT!!

Me: : hits them with hammer: idiots I'm sane enough for my town thank you.

Sora and Riku;.......yeah right.

Me: now then, sense it its October, I decided I wanted to start a Halloween fic for the occasion. Its humorous and I must warn you it has some Shonen Ai.

Sora and Riku: O.O

Me: Now mostly I don't write stuff like that but if you know vampires the way I do they try and seduce their victims to get their blood. girl AND boy. Its just the way they are. But I wont go as far as yaoi which is…well you know.

Sora: DON'T SAY IT!!

Me; yeah, they know. My friends obsessed with it so I kind of like it but I don't write it. Only Shonen Ai. But mostly this is just humor so just completely ignore all of that and enjoy. Now, Summary:

Its getting close to Halloween and when Sora and company go to traverse Town for halloween, he gets turned into a vampire and now everyones gotta change him back before it becomes permanent. Which is bad news for Riku. hehehee

Riku: o.O….I know that look on your face...what are you planning?

Me: oh, you will soon see. Oh yes…MWAHAHAHA

Riku: O.O

Me: NOW READ AND ENJOY!!

HEHHHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHHE

Sora and company flied slowly through space heading to the only place they were going to have a better Halloween then the one in Halloween town. Traverse Town. It turned out Yuffie had invited them all their for a Halloween party and sense Sora seemed so eager to go they all agreed on it. Mostly because they wanted better costumes then the one at destiny island. And Sora had mostly forced them by getting Yuffie to shout at them on the phone.

Donald sat in the drivers seat reading an old copy of the "M. kingdom Free press" while driving the Gummiship with his Feet. Goofy was asleep upside down in the front passengers seat snoring, Kairi was reading a book, and Sora was playing Zelda on his Gameboy in the back while Riku glared at him from behind.

Donald threw down the newspaper and glared back at Sora and the others. " WAKE UP AND DROP THAT GAMEBOY!!!"

Goofy woke up with a start but Sora continued to stare at his Gameboy hypnotized. " No…"

Donald glared harder and Riku joined in with the shouting " Drop the game now!!"

"…………."

" I SAID NOW!!"

" YOU"VE HOGGED IT FOR TO LONG!!!"

" NO!!"

Without warning Riku tackled Sora wrenching the gameboy from his hand. Kairi looked up from her book and rolled her eyes. _'here we go.."_

The brunette glared. ' GIVE IT BACK YOU IDIOT!!"

Rikus eyes flared and he put his finger on the off switch.

Soras mouth dropped in horror. " no…."

Riku smirked. " 1..."

" no!"

" 2.…"

" NO!!!!!!!"

Sora made a quick grab for him but he tripped and fell on his head phones.

" 3!!"

The power switched clicked off and the screen went blank.

" NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!" the brunette clonked his head on the Gummi ship floor in defeat and then raised it up to look at the silver haired teen with anime tears in his eyes. " YOUR SO MEAN!! WAAHHH!!!"

Riku threw the gameboy at him. ' We're here already. Jeez Sora."

When Sora was over his game trauma he stepped out of the Gummi ship fallowing Riku and breathed in the sweet cold sent of Fall air. He wore a black T-shirt with baggy jeans and the same old crown necklace which he never took off. Riku fallowed behind him smirking wearing Blue jeans and a gray cut off shirt with a necklace slightly like Soras except it had a black crystal heart on it with one black wing and one white wing that Kairi had gotten him.

Kairi was the last to get out after Donald and Goofy who was wearing a long jean skirt, black hoody and a pink shirt with her usual tear drop necklace.

She looked around and stood near Sora shivering slightly. "So where are they?"

" Not sure." the brunette put an arm around her to shield her from the cold and Riku bit his lips to stop himself from saying something in the background.

"they should be here any-"

" SORA!!!!"

The Keybearer looked up but was suddenly tackled by something with black hair and big green eyes. He hit the ground with a thud and Yuffie rapped her arms around him in a tight hug. ' YAY!! YOUR HERE!! LEON THEIR HERE!! SORAS HERE!!"

Sora:

Suddenly Leon came into view wearing the same leather jacket and pants with many belts. But his face seemed slightly softer as he pulled Yuffie off of Sora. "jeez!! Let him breath will you?"

Riku laughed and Kairi glared slightly but suddenly Yuffies eyes lit up more and she pounced on Riku sending him down onto the ground.

' OOF!!"

" RIKU!!!"

Leon: --

Sora and the others laughed as Leon had a harder time pulling her off of Riku and he stood up blushing slightly.

"Well, then. Aerith and Cloud are also here and their back at are place. Come on. We'll show you our house.' Yuffie grabbed Riku by the hand and Leon by the other and led them to the Café in the first district with Sora and the others fallowing behind. A closed sign was out in front and lights were shining from the house above and from the open door. " that's where we all live. We run the caf' in the summer-" but she stopped what she was saying as a clicking noise filled the air. " Wha?"

Everyone looked around slightly scared and Kairi raised frowned. 'it sounds like…teeth!"

"Ahem."

Everyone turned and looked at Riku who was standing behind a shaking Sora who's teeth were chattering 24 miles an hour.

Everyone: : anime sweat drop: --!

Riku patted him on the back and sighed. "Ever here of a jacket?"

Sora glared at him and Kairi grabbed the brunette by the hand and led him into the house with the others fallowing behind. But little did they know, they were being watched.

"So…" Said a girl sitting on the roof across from Yuffies house. She had long brown hair tied up in a pony tail, black wings, a black skirt with a short black top and large hoop earrings. "We have the one we're looking for."

The girl next to her blinked. "Well? Should would strike yet?" She had long brown hair, hoop earring, and wore black jeans and a black shirt with a heart necklace.

"Don't rush into things…jeez." Said the other girl beside her. She had short brown hair, green eyes, and wore black jeans, a black shirt with a black jacket over it and a black choker.

"No…lets wait and watch." Said the first one. "I think theirs more to him then we think."

"but maleficent said-"

"Maleficents dead. We are only carrying out what she left us too do. And For now we'll watch before we do anything."

"..And after that?"

The girl smirked." Bite, drink, share, and turn as I always say." She smirked.

HEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH

Author: I leave you here because…I got more thinking to do. Yes, I will have more in the next chapter. It will get exciting soon I promise. PELASE REVIEW!! Please no flames. I'm just getting started here.


	2. Talk and stories

Author: Alrighty, next chapter. I made this extra long cause I haven't updated as soon as I hope. Now this story will be kind of short. Like, not long and not short but in between. Hope you enjoy and I WILL update passing Shadows soon and I will start updating Fallen angel maybe after I'm done with passing Shadows which wont be for awhile cause I might make a series of it. NOW READ!!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

When Sora and company walked into Yuffie and Leons place they were greeted by a warm cheery site as they expected. Their was a kitchen table with a computer opposite it and a small window. The living room was directly across with it full of every electronic you could imagine included surround sound, DVD player, and all the game councils ( "X-BOX!!" Sora and Riku ran toward it but Leon pushed them away. " Mine!…hands off runts! I'm in the middle of playing Halo.") Their was also the kitchen leading from that, full of pots and pans and everything you would expect to see in a kitchen ( I'm not naming everything all you are smart enough to know what's in a kitchen I hope.) and a girl wearing a blue dress with long sleeves and brown hair turned and smiled at them.

"Hello everyone." beamed Aerith. Everyone said hi back and took a seat at the kitchen table. Sora looked an blinked his Aqua eyes surveying everything around him. Yuffie and everyone was doing well for themselves.

"So…what became of the vacant house?" Donald asked out of the blue. Leon rolled his eyes but Yuffie decided to answer. "Cid bought it from us. Said we should get out and start making some money for ourselves. Turned out he had good intentions but he ended up turning the place into a Gummi Shop anyway."

Aerith walked into the room and placed 7 glasses of apple cider on the table and everyone took one. Sora hesitated slightly as he watched everyone around him drink and sighed. He wasn't used to this cozy home cheerfulness. I mean, barley even two years ago they had all been fighting for their lives against the heartless. It was kind of awkward.

Aerith sensed Soras tension and she ruffled his hair softly. "Good to see you again Sora." She said smiling.

The brunette withdrew slightly but forced a smile. Did Aerith still think he was a little kid?

Riku snickered under his breath and Sora kicked his leg from under the table making him wince. Kairi just rolled her eyes.

"So what do you all want to be for Halloween?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Bad idea…everyone answered at once.

"OH! I'm going to be a witch!" Yuffie shouted happily.

"Me too!!" Kairi and the ninja gave high five and started talking non stop while Donald and Goofy talked with Leon. "What do you mean your going to be you!? spit it out already!!"

Leons face twitched but he made no jester to move or speak.

"OUT WITH IT!"

"Nope…"

" COME ON!!"

"Donald I don't think he's gonna say."

"I'll make him."

"……………….."

Sora decided to step in and he crossed his arms over his chest staring Leon down. "Come on it cant be that bad."

"Yes it can."

"Please?" Sora smiled his completely goofy yet charming smile and Leons face twitched as he slowly gave in. "ALRIGHT ALREADY!…. Yuffie wants me to be a cow WITH the utters and all but I'm trying to con her out of it."

( Everyone look at a pic of Leon and think " MOO")

Sora, Donald and Goofy stared at him for a second before cracking up and falling on the floor laughing. The brunette was practically in tears before Leon picked him up by the scruff of the neck and brought his face within inches of his.

"If you keep laughing like that kid and I end up getting out of it, it will be YOU wearing the cow costume." he said through gritted teeth.

Sora gulped and nodded frantically. "K…K Leon. I'll stop." the gunner dropped him to the floor and stormed off up the stairs. The brunette sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes before glancing over at Riku who had been very quiet on the whole situation and he walked over and put his hand on his shoulder.

"So, what you going to be?"

Rikus eyes flamed and the brunette shrunk down in fear. "Um…Riku?"

He sighed and looked down at the ground. "I don't want to be anything…"

Sora blinked. "Hey, you got to be something. Who knows. You could wear your outfit from Hallow bastion."

As soon as the words had left his mouth Riku had tackled him and began beating the crap out of the poor Keybearer.

" THAT IS NOT FUNNY!!!"

" AHH!! GET OFF!!"

"TAKE IT BACK!!'

"Why?"

" TAKE IT BACK!!"

" Fine, I take it back."

The silver haired teen grabbed a sucker from the candy table beside him and shoved it in Soras mouth. "Eat your words while you can." he mumbled.

The brunette removed the sucker and frowned at his friend. "But seriously what are you going to be?"

"…if it will make you stop asking probably a Keybearer."

Sora was in the middle of a understanding nod when he realized what he had just said and glared at Riku who was holding up his key blade. "HEY!!" he went to grab it but his friend pulled it away.

"Well it is really mine isn't it? I just let you have it. My hearts pure enough now." Riku told him beaming. He through it back at Sora and walked over to the table where everyone was sitting talking about everything that had happened throughout the years. He loved having everyone around again…but the thought of Riku being able to summon his Keyblade scared him a bit. If his friend ever rebelled he could just take it whenever he wanted.

__

'no use worrying about it…' He told himself. _'not like any of us is going to turn evil or anything…' _he went and found a seat at the table next to Leon who eyed him threateningly but continued talking to Kairi. A few minutes passed before the whole table was talking about him for some odd reason.

"Guys I'm sitting right here you know?" he shouted.

Everyone blinked. "So?"

"You're an interesting subject Sora." Riku told him smirking. "Like the time you used the Keyblade to try and unlock the refrigerator in your sleep but it didn't work cause it had no lock you were just to stupid to not realize it."

Soras face burned red and everyone laughed. "Well you would do the same thing if you kept dreaming about chocolate covered strawberries! I told Kairi to never make them again after that!!"

The conversation continued from their and Aerith glanced at the clock. "…he should be here soon."

"Who?" Kairi asked.

"Cloud. He's coming here for Halloween."

Sora choked on his apple cider and stared up at Aerith wide eyed wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "Clouds coming here!?"

"Yes. He's done with the tournaments now. He's going to be staying with us."

Sora gulped at the thought of him staying in the same house with Cloud AND Leon who were both like ticking time bombs which would go off at any moment. How would he get out alive?

Yuffie got up and closed the curtains in the kitchen and went around doing the same to all the windows.

"Yuffie why are you doing that?"

The Ninja turned around to glance at Kairi slightly but continued on in her work.

Leon sighed. "Theirs been…some strange people around here lately."

"..Stranger then usual?"

"As in vampire strange."

Everyone grew quiet and stared at the gunner with raised eyebrows. "Vampires?"

"Theirs been several attacks lately. Mostly seen as 3 girls with brown hair that travel around. Cid believes their some weird form of half human and heartless."

Riku drank the rest of his apple cider slowly and sank slightly low into his chair but no one took notice.

Sora blinked. "Is that even possible?"

"Rumor is they used to work with Maleficent on Ansems orders in the background. They were 3 girls who used to live in Hallow Bastion along with us. They had always taken to Ansem ever sense they were little and when darkness took him he decided to experiment a little. And those three were the results of his experiment. "

Sora muttered. "Half human...half heartless. That results in a vampire?"

Leon shrugged. "They have the power to take peoples hearts but they live off of blood and can turn people into their kind too. But we don't take them as much as a threat. The two younger once are childish and cause mischief…but the older one is a problem."

"Who is she?' Kairi asked.

Leon opened his mouth to speak but Yuffie glared at him. "Leon…"

The gunner glared back. "It wont kill them to know."

"…fine."

"The lead girl. She used to be Yuffie's best friend back in Hallow Bastion."

Everyone's eyes widened and Yuffie suddenly took great interest in rubbing the dust off the curtains in the living room.

"Her names Fire. And lately she's been taking great interest in hanging around here. Almost taunting us actually."

"Well then get rid of her."

Leon shook his head. "Cant. She's to strong and the authorities think its child abuse. They have no idea what she is and fail to believe it."

Their was a ripping noise and everyone turned to look at Yuffie who had tore the curtain in half fuming. "That no good little traitor!!"

Aerith walked into the other room to get another drink and Leon came and led Yuffie back to the table. "Lets not talk about this anymore."

Everyone nodded and then looked down at Riku who was rocking back and fourth in his chair with a terrified look on his face.

"Um…Something wrong Riku?" Sora asked.

His friend gulped and smiled slightly. "N-no..fine." he quickly stood up and straightened his shirt out. "I'm…going to use the rest room. Be right back." and with that he ran up the stairs to the second floor of the house.

Everyone blinked and Yuffie looked at everyone suspiciously. "You think he knows anything? Why they might be here? Cause remember he used to be in line with-"

"That has nothing to do with it." Sora said sharply making her shut up.

"Look, lets just enjoy ourselves and forget the whole thing." Said Kairi. Everyone nodded and began to talk when Aerith walked in with a glass mug with a painted picture of a cow on the front.

Everyone grew quiet and Sora couldn't stop the devilish smirk from spreading across his face and him and Leon met eye to eye.

"MOO."

"THAT'S IT!!!" The gunner jumped up from his chair and with a yell Sora tripped out of his seat and went running out the door crashing into the piled up tables stacked up outside from the Café.

"OW!!"

Leon slammed the door shut and locked it leaving Sora alone in the cold, eerie night. "Well that was smart Sora." he muttered to himself.

The brunette sat outside the door waiting for a few seconds when he finally got the point that he wasn't going to be let back in for awhile and walked out of the shelter of the café and looked around. All the lights that usually shone through traverse Town were shut off leaving only the moon and stars above for guidance. Sora shivered slightly and took out his key blade lighting a fire spell to keep him warm.

"Jeez, so this is what I'm degraded too. Being locked out of a gunners house in the middle of the night JUST cause I said "MOO." he leaned against the wooden post of Yuffies house and stared deep into the flame. So many memories existed around him. He had started his adventure here no more then 2 years ago and now here he was alive and wiser then before ( slightly) and still with his friends.

"But still…." his eyes shadowed. "I wonder if…it isn't over yet…"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Fire stood on top of the turned out lamp post and watched the keybearer smirking. 2 other figures stood on the lamps several feet behind doing the same.

"Inu…Ryu… he's mine." she whispered.

They both glared at her and hissed slightly but she shot back. "SHUT UP! You'll get your chance soon enough. All the others in their you can go and take for yourself."

"OH!!" Ryu jumped slightly in excitement. "Can I PLEASE have the sexy white haired one?"

"No way he's mine!" Inu shot back.

"MINE!!"

"SSSHHHH!!!"

The both shut up and fire flipped her brown hair back flashing her red eyes at them. "Its now or never. And I choose now." She jumped down from the street lamp and landed gracefully on the ground. The keybearer still hadn't seen her.

Slowly she straightened up and smirked as his eyes wondered at the noise from earlier and soon came to rest on her. "Hello Sora."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Author: I think I made this longer then I expected. But I hope you enjoy. Oh, and by the way. Fire, Ryu, and Inu are me and my two best friends nick names. I'm Fire out of all of them if you ever noticed my screen name. I said I would put us in here for the fun of it. PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll update soon.


	3. your mine now Sora

Me; I SERIOUSLY want to update passing shadows but I need to finish this Halloween story its getting pretty late so I'm going to continue this for about 3 more chapter or 4 and see what happens. And I will have a difficult crises around next month and sop cause I'm going to probably have play practice and swimming. So I hope you enjoy this. Good luck!!!

Sora; she's leaving us -- like she did her lord of the rings stories

Me; : WHACKS him on head: I did NOT abandon them. Its just, my obsession went down a bit for you guys. So tuff luck.

Warning; um, despite the humor part of this story this is the serious horror part that has almost no humor at all. So just warning you.

NOW READ!!!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sora was brought out of his thoughts by glowing red eyes in the darkness before him. His eyes narrowed and he quickly extinguished the flame and crossed his arms over his chest casually.

"Hello Sora."

The brunette raised an eyebrow and took his key blade out swinging it. "Let me guess.. Fire right?"

The red eyes stepped closer toward him and a girl with long brunette hair and a black skirt with a red top formed around them. " heh. I guess you talked to Yuffie then huh? She always was a real brat."

Soras calm expression broke and he glared at the girl. "Don't insult my friends bitch."

She laughed at his words taking a step closer and Sora could see her features clearly now. Her eyes changed to a bright green which shone deep into his and her skin was soft and pale. Jeez, how could this girl be evil?

Fire sighed and frowned making her seem like no threat at all which was her plan. Sora hesitated and lowered his key blade. 'So…aren't you going to fight me or anything?"

Fire shrugged. "Nah, just wanted to say hi."

Sora: xanime Fallx ACK!!

Fire held out her hand to help him up and he took it and tripped into her so their faces were inches apart. Sora blushed and Fire backed away looking up at the sky sadly. "Not like I want to be a vampire… it a pain. I miss Yuffie… and I feel bad for Riku."

Sora's mouth dropped open and he put his hand on her shoulder. "How… how do you know Riku?"

"He was with me in Hallow Bastion…with Ansem when he was alive. I felt so bad for him that he had to suffer like me and my two friends did." She gave a sob and sunk to her knees and Sora kneeled down beside her. The stars reflected off the small droplets of water making her features even more beautiful mesmerizing the brunette.

Fire smirked and slowly put her hand around Soras neck and stared deep into his eyes. Hers now bright red staring into aqua changing into black. The keybearer struggled. "S-stop…"

"Hmm…why should I?"

Sora began to panic. How could he have been so stupid!? He had left himself venerable like that? " Kairi…."

Fires eyes flashed. " You don't know anyone named Kairi."

"I…" his eyes turned pitch black. "I don't know anyone named Kairi."

The vampire nodded and brought the keybearers face down to hers. "You only know me. I'm the only thing that matters. Nothing else."

"The only thing that…matters." And with that Fire pressed her lips against his and kissed him deeply.

Ryu and Inu watched from the building across the street and giggled uncontrollably. "Jeez, she did it again. "

"yup, she's got him rapped around her finger."

"or at least his mind. Heheheh."

Fire smirked and put his hand on the back of his neck making the kiss deeper. She drew his power into her body leaving him weak in her arms and she licked the side of his neck lovingly. "You're so cute when your helpless keybearer. Stupid, yet cute. I never expected you to fall into my trap that easily."

Her words brought Sora dully to the surface but he wished he hadn't. For as soon as the words had left her mouth she pulled his head back and sunk his teeth deep into his neck.

Sora cried out weakly and pain shot through his veins as blood flowed from the wound into her waiting mouth. He gritted his teeth but stopped as pleasure slowly and steadily took place and his eyes began to close. Fire drank greedily and the smell of blood flowed to inu's and Ryus sharp noses and they licked their lips.

" I swear I'm going to get my hands on that Riku. " inu smirked.

Ryu glared at her. "Heh. Fat chance. He's mine,. Ever sense lord Ansem took over him I've just wanted to taste him."

Inu winced and glared back at her. 'taste him? didn't you here? Rikus the keybearers bait. For revenge. He knows all about us but and Ansem wanted us to do this for revenge. Along with maleficent."

Ryu stuck out her tongue but didn't say anything. Couldn't battle the truth.

By now the pleasure had engulfed Sora completely and images and memories faded from his mind. His very soul was being drained from him. He was powerless, weak. Fire removed her mouth from his neck for a moment and kissed him softly on the lips. He could taste his blood from her mouth and as she pulled away. He let his mind slip deep into her power and he became lost.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

As soon as Leon had locked Sora out of the house he wished he didn't. All at once all the Females started screaming at him to let the brunette back in. Donald and Goofy sat on the couch in the living room smirking at the horrified look on the gunners face while he tried to push them away.

"he can stay out their for awhile, he wont die!' he shouted at them. "the kids tuff. He's got the Keyblade."

Kairi glared harder at him then anyway and Leon could almost feel the heat of the flames that seemed to surround her and he backed away quickly into the other room.

Yuffie crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "he's such a stiff. Cant even take a joke. Now he's definitely wearing the cow outfit."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Riku sat up in his guest room and banged his head against the glass of the window pane. Damn, why had he decided to come here?

__

'I knew they would come…Fire said that she would…I should of listened to her back in Hallow bastion when she warned me…"

He leaned his aching forehead against the glass of the window and stared out into the dark night. Not a single light could be seen down in the town….yet he could see 2 people sitting up on the roof.

MMMMMMMMMMm

Ryu and Inu sighed and looked up at the window of Yuffies house at the top floor and gasped. Riku was right their.

"OH!! HI RIKU!!!" Inu shouted and waved.  
Rikus face turned from that of curiosity to horror and he shook his head.

"COME DOWN HERE!!' Ryu called.

He shook his head again and walked away from the window.

Inu glared and hissed but turned her attention back down to Fire and the keybearer along with Ryu. Now was the interested part.

Fire pulled her head back from Soras neck and licked her lips. His breath was coming in short shallow gasps and what blood remained trickled down his neck tempting Fire more, but she knew better. Slowly she took a knife out of her pocket and slashed the silver blade across the palm of her hand. Fresh blood flowed fourth and she gently pressed her hand against the keybearers mouth.

For a few minutes he rejected it as the bitter taste filled his mouth, but slowly and steadily he began to drink. Unaware of what he was doing or what would become of him.

Fire smirked and as the minutes passed by Soras breath returned to normal and he fell asleep in her arms. She took her hand away and the wound healed instantly.

"Now then…now that we got that settled-" but she never had a chance to finish. A sword came slicing out of no where inches from her head and slashed across her arm. With a hiss she jumped back against the wall and glared at the one who had interfered. A blond haired man with a large silver kantana glared at her through the darkness. A gray shirt and baggy jeans with lots of belts adorned his body and he pulled the sword out of the ground with a clank.

"I don't think you belong here." he told her icily.

Fire smirked and hopped up onto the lamp post across the street where Inu and Ryu were waiting now. "Fine.. But your lucky you got to him before we did." she lied. And with that they disappeared.

Cloud ( yes cloud. You should of guessed by now of course.) stood their for a second before walking over to Soras body and shaking hi shoulder roughly. "Hey…get up."

He brunette opened his eye's slightly and looked up at cloud and jumped. "WHOAH!!"

Cloud smirked and picked Sora up by the collar of his shirt and placed him on his feet. His head spun dully and he almost lost his footing again. "Um. Thanks." he said beaming up at Cloud.

The blonde nodded and looked his body over. "Did that wench do anything to you?"

Sora shook his head. "Nah, I think she hit me over the head with something. But glad you came or I would of probably been a goner."

Cloud stared at him for a moment then nodded slowly. As little as he knew Sora, he never expected someone as well known and corrigible as him to say such a thing. "Why are you out here anyway?"

"Leon locked me out."

"Why?"

"Cause I made fun of his Halloween cow outfit."

Clouds face twitched ever so slightly with laughter but he restrained himself. "Want me to pay him back for it for you?"

Sora's face lit up and he smirked. "Go right ahead Cloud."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Leon passed back in fourth in front of the door while the 3 females kept their eyes on him at all times in silence. Donald and Goofy sat talking quietly and out of no where Donald began to whistle the jeopardy them REALLY loud.

Leons face twitched and he shot a death glare at the duck who immediately shut up. He was getting really sick of the sarcasm.

Suddenly their came a loud knock at the door and Leon closed his eyes restraining himself before he slowly opened it up to find Cloud holding Sora up by the collar of his shirt and smirking at him. "Does THIS belong to you by any chance Squall?" Sora grinned his cheesy grin and pounced on Leon sending him flying back onto the carpet.

"LEON!! Hi!!' he said cheerfully as the brunette hugged him around the middle. Leon's face twitched with disgust and he managed to peel Sora off of him and throw him into the dining room chair that was opened. " hello Cloud..and its Leon." he added icily.

Cloud smirked and over to Aerith wow as standing their smiling and kissed her quickly on the lips.

The flower girl nodded. "Glad you made it back."

The blonde opened his mouth to speak when the conversation from the table drifted over to his ears.

"Sora why are you're eyes black like that?"

The brunette glared at Kairi slightly but it quickly faded as he shrugged. "I think I've just been out in the dark to long." he smiled at her charmingly and she blushed and she noticed for once exactly how cute her boyfriend was. His eyes strayed to Yuffie and her face turned red as the same thoughts raced through her head. When had Sora ever been that charming?

Leon and cloud glared at him together and Sora could feel the tension from behind and quickly stood up. "I'm going up to see Riku. To..See what's bothering him." he said slightly with a smirk. And with that, he raced up the stairs away from the crowd.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkk

Me; I update later. I really want to work on passing Shadows now. Hope you enjoyed.

Oh, and if there are a few mistakes in here I'm sorry I didn't have much time to check. Also, Im sorry if I don't get to update any of my other stories for awhile because I have a lot of activities coming up that I'm in. So just bare with me please.

Sora: yup….; playing gameboy;

Me; NOW REVIEW!!


	4. My Riku

Me: HALLOWEEN IS COMING!! JEEZ I GOTTA HURRY!!!

Sora: GET MOVING TYPE!!

Riku; TYPE LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!!!

Me:…..:smirks: alrighty fine

Sora: :realizes what he just said: wait…oh no…she's going to do what she warned us about earlier.

Riku: DON'T TYPE! DON'T TYPE!! SOMEONE STOP HER!! CRIS!! ALI!! INU!! SOMEONE!!

Me: none of them are going to stop me cause they WANT to read about you being tortured Riku, just like what Cris did to you and Sora.

Riku: slave Driver Kairi has NOTHING to do with this!

Sora; YEAH!!

Me; w/e, now to type.

Riku and Sora ;NO!!!1

Me; to late :ties them to chair and makes them watch monster fest on AMC. NOW READ!! ( WARNING: Shonen Ai. But its humorous kind of. Not serious.)

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sora walked slowly up the stairs to the top floor of Yuffies house and brushed the hair out of his eyes. The taste of blood lingered on the edge of his lips and he licked it off lightly before stopping near the window. He had a slight sense that someone was their. With a quick jump he flew the window open hearing a cry of pain from above.

'What the-"

Suddenly Fires head popped from outside on the small ledge and she had a large bruise on the side of her face. "Thanks a lot." She mumbled.

Sora rolled his eyes and frowned at her. "What do you want mistress?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Fire twitched and hissed at him but decided just to go on. "Fallow my orders. You know who I want revenge on."

The brunette stared at her for a sec and glanced at the door at the end of the hallway.

"You have my orders. Kill him if you wish which is my intention but if you like him enough you can keep him as your…shall we say pet." She added smirking.

Now, for all you people who don't know vampires well its good to know that as soon as the blood of a vampire enters your body your pretty much screwed to remember anything else except that person is your "master." and you fallow orders. Now Soras the stubborn type so Fires in for a wake up call. ( I said their would be humor didn't I?)

The smirk spread across Soras face and he nodded before slamming the window without warning and sending Fire splat down onto the street below.

AHH!!"

"Sorry."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Riku sat in his room with the lights off and only the moonlight from the window keeping him company. Why did he have the lights off you may ask? Cause it's a Riku thing. Plus it adds in the mood.

The silver haired teen sighed and laid his head down on his pillow not daring to look out side. If Fire and the others were still out their he was toast. And he knew the window could be easily broken.

__

'maybe if I covered the window with duck tape nothing could get in. but Leon would ask questions. So would Yuffie and I would never here the end of it. They would call me duck boy and all tha-'

Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts by a sudden sense of forbidding coming from his door. Quickly he turned around and seen the outline of his spiky haired friend smirking down at him.

"Hello Riku."

The teen sighed and laid back down on the pillow glaring at him. "Jeez, give me a heart attack why don't you?"

The brunette laughed and walked into the room looking around at his surroundings. "Hmm...not to shabby. Really like their place."

"Yeah…its not so bad."

"Riku?"

The teen looked up at his friends face and could see that his features made him look even more handsome with the moonlight falling across his face. He felt himself blushing and smacked himself in the forehead trying to get the thoughts out of his mind. He was NOT like that.

Sora sat down on the edge of his bed and layed down next to Riku sighing slightly. His friends face burned with embracement and he scooted closer to the window. 'Um…Sora please don't do that."  
The keybearer gazed at him questioningly and grabbed one of his pillows hugging it cutely. And why not?"

"Cause…cause its just wrong okay."

Sora giggled and his eyes flashed red as they stared into Rikus making his friend jump off the bed entirely and edge toward the door to only find it was shut and locked. He glanced back at the brunette who was smiling evilly at him with a glint of knowing in his eyes.

"Sora…Did you do that?"

"Maybe."

His friend stood up and slowly walked toward him staring deep into his eyes. Riku would of pushed him away but an unknown force seemed to be telling him not too. To let him do what he wanted cause he was supposed to.

"S-Sora…"

"Riku, just listen to me cause everything going to be fine." he said icily.

"everything…will be fine."

"Good boy."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Leon, Yuffie, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Cloud, and Aerith all sat at the kitchen table chatting about different things that came to mind. They only stopped when they noticed Clouds silence and Aerith touched his arm gently.

" Cloud what's wrong?"

Kairi noticed the look on his face which was similar to Rikus and she bit her lip worriedly. "Is…is it about Sora?"

His eyes turned to her and slowly he nodded before speaking. "…When I found him outside, he was with Fire. She had him in her lap."

The glass full of apple cider Yuffie had just lifted to her lips dropped with a crash as everyone stared at Cloud horrified. Was what he just said true?  
"B-but…..aren't they vampires?" Donald asked.

Cloud nodded and closed his eyes remembering. "His eyes were black after I shooed them away. But afterward the kid acted like I was his lovely savior or something. I don't think he acts that way often by what I herd."

By now everyone was convinced Sense Sora BARELY ever pretended that anyone was his savior. Tears appeared in Kairis eyes but a dark smirk appeared in Yuffies eyes.

Leon shook his head. "I know that look..She loves this stuff."

"Cloud I'll take it from here.'" Yuffie informed him causing everyone's eyebrows to raise. She cleared her throat and dimmed the lights so almost everything was shrouded in darkness. Leon twitched slightly sense he was closest to the door and he checked to see if it was locked securely before Yuffie continued.

"Now if Soras a vampire, theirs going to have to be ways we have to deal with this…" everyone nodded and she took out a flashlight from no where. "And the one thing we must come to realize first is ITS ALL LEONS FAULT CAUSE HES THE ONE WHO LOCKED HIM OUT OF THE DAMN HOUSE!!' She shone the flash light on his face which was set in one of horror and panic as everyone glared at him. "Um……." but he couldn't find any other words to say.

Yuffie laughed an evil laugh and shut her flash light off. "For more important matters, we must stop Sora before he does anything. But we got to put the pieces of the puzzle together first. As if, why did Fire want Sora? And why does she keep hanging around her that no good…" she gritted her teeth to stop herself from swearing but continued. 'Important matter, is how are we going to change him back? And where is Sora anyway?"

For a second everyone just stared at her then slowly turned to look at the stairs leading up to the third floor. Donald who was closest scooted away closer to the table as if the brunette was waiting behind the door to pounce.

"Wait a second…" Kairi looked around and her eyes widened. 'Rikus up their!!"

"HAHA!! that's it!!" Yuffie shouted. "That's why they got Sora!! To get back at Riku for-HEY!!" but everyone was already scrambling up the stairs.

Cloud stopped at the bottom before he went to go up and glared at the author. "Why in life did you make them take that long to figure out something so obvious?"

The author just smiled from her little computer window and waved. "Cause I can."

The blonde just rolled his eyes and rushed up the stairs to help the others.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Riku suddenly became weak and fell into Soras arms lowering himself slowly to the floor with him. His power had taken a strong hold over the teen and he didn't have the will to fight back. Sora was all that mattered. Their was no one else but him.

The brunettes face formed into a smirk and he licked his neck softly flashing his eyes from black to red.

'Don't worry Riku." He said softly. "This will be all over soon." he positioned his friend neck and bared his fangs, but before he could bite down the door came flying open and Yuffie and everyone charged in tackling Sora and Riku knocking the bed aside.

"OW!!!"

With the hit of the wall Riku came back to his senses and looked around wildly. 'Who what where? OUCH!!" Sora had grabbed him from behind and hugged him close to his body like a child would a teddy bear. Yuffie shone the flashlight on him shaking. 'Okay, Sora… funs over buddy."

The brunette hissed at her and clutched Riku closer to his body. The look on the silver haired teens face was that of pure horror which made Donald in the back chuckle slightly but stopped when Leon elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sora…put the Riku down." Kairi said slowly.

He shook his head. "NO! my Riku."

Rikus eyes widened more and he raised an eyebrow at what Sora and just said. "Oh jeez Kairi help me."

Yuffie gulped and looked at everyone who seemed as lost as they were. They had no clue what to do.

"Sora, I'll try this again." Yuffie said coming loser. "Put Riku down!!"

The crazy brunette shook his head again and smirked. "Me and Riku are going to be happy and live together forever. Isn't that right Riku? Besides I cant wait to find out how you taste!!"

The teen looked like he was about to faint and Cloud and Leon looked at each other. "I'm hoping that it was something in Fires blood that triggered something like this inside him. He sounds like a total spaze."

Suddenly out of no where Kairi raised her flashlight and threw it at Soras head. It hit dead center and the keybearer keeled over to the side out cold.

Everyone turned and looked at the shocked look on Kairis face and then at the knocked out Sora. Riku was already behind Cloud edging toward the door. Silence fallowed.

"So…..does that mean Sora's a molester now?"

Leon whacked Yuffie over the head. "HELL NO!!'

"OW!!… just asking."

Slowly they dragged Sora downstairs and laid him out on the couch. Everyone took a few steps back afterwards as if he was going to pounce on them but nothing happened. Cloud leaned over and examined his neck. "Yup. Bite marks. Clear evidence."

Leon rolled his eyes. 'Well of course Cloud. Why else would he be hugging Riku like he was a doll?"

Riku shot him the most nasty look ever making the gunner step back a bit. 'Point is, how do we change him back?"

"Simple." Yuffie piped up and everyone looked at her strangely. "We kill Fire. She's the one who did it. We get rid of her and Sora changes back."

Everyone raised their eyebrows at her and then looked at Sora. "Well….."fighting a sycho vampire bitch wasn't on their nightly activities.

'We have too!!' Kairi shouted with tears in her eyes. "Please?"

All the boys melted at the look in her big tear filled eyes and they gave in. Yuffie gave her a high five after. "Nice one."

"Now then, we need everything we can. Stakes, swords, silver, the works." Yuffie ordered as they spread out threw the house. " Ill take care of Sora and we'll see exactly where this thing is going to lead."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
Me; NEXT AND LAST CHAPTER COMING SOON!! ON HALLOWEEN NIGHT!! I PROMISE!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Playing hero for 5 minutes

Me: yup, I finally completed this and I hope you all enjoyed this little fic for Halloween. It took up a lot of my time but I appreciate the reviews and answers I got back from it. Now here we go!! LAST CHAPTER NOW READ!!!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

An hour passed by into the night as everyone scrambled around Yuffies house trying to find supplies. In the meantime, Yuffie had decided on the fact that Sora was going to wake up sooner or later so she tied him down to the couch with anything like a rope she could find.

"Yuffie I don't think you need an oven mitt to put over Soras hand. Hes tied down good enough so I don't think he's going anywhere."

"Fine."

Soon everyone was standing near the door loaded with salt, stakes, garlic, almost anything they thought would work. Leon and Cloud on the other hand just held up their Swords.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "Jeez guys where's the excitement in that?"

"Their shiny objects that can kill people."

Yuffie just looked at them and then slowly turned around and walked out the doors with the others fallowing. "Men…"

For a moment Kairi stopped and stared at the tide down form of Sora lying on the couch. Her eyes saddened and Aerith put a hand on her shoulder. "Its okay. Ill stay here and watch him."

"Really"

The flower maiden laughed. "I've never been much of a fighter so its best I stay here Now go."

The teen nodded and ran swiftly out the door with salt in hand( yes salt people. It works you know. Long story.)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

( Song? Um...I was thinking "pink panther theme" for comedy but its up to you. Actually I would say something spooky. Just try and find something.)

The night was even more dark and dreary then before all of them had stepped slowly out of the house and stood their gazing out across the darkened town. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. ( you were waiting for me to say it weren't you?)

"Hmm…its quiet." Leon said randomly.

"Well no duh Leon."

The gunner glared at Riku and picked him up by the shirt collar. "HEY!!"

"sense their not coming," Leon said through gritted teeth. 'Let lure them out with BAIT!!' and with that he threw him out into the street.

Yuffie looked at Riku and then turned to Leon. 'You know your going to be blamed for two boys being turned into vampires right?"

"…..Shut up."

Riku stood up and brushed himself off looking around shakily. As if on queue three pairs of glowing red eyes shot out at him from the darkness.

"Hello Riku."  
Fire stepped out into few and smirked at the silver haired teen. "long time no see."

Riku gulped and smirked back. "Didn't exactly cross my mind to stop by."

Suddenly he felt hands wrap around his neck and he jumped and pulled away. Inu who was behind him giggled. "Hia sexy!!"

"Oh god not you."

"hehehheeh."  
Ryu stepped out behind her and licked her lips threateningly but glanced at the group standing over by Yuffies door. "ooohhh… who's that?" she asked eyeing Cloud. The blonde twitched slightly in the corner and took a step back behind Leon. Fire who now took notice of all of them walked up beside Riku and hugged him. "Well…guess my toy didn't get the best of you as I hoped."

Riku tried to move his feet but found that he was paralyzed to the spot as Sora had done to him before.

"guess its my job now. After you betrayed the darkness and my master, if he has no more use for you then neither do I. Revenge is all I hope to accomplish."

With her last words Yuffie and everyone sprang out of no where on all sides and pounced upon the three vampires. It caught them by surprise and they sprang up and away from the mob but didn't choose to run.

"How dare you interfere with us!!' Inu shouted. Leon rolled his eyes and held his gun blade out in front of him. 'yeah, yeah but I guess we took that dare and sense I'm still standing and holing my pointy powerful object at your face I took a pretty good dare didn't I?"

Ryu giggled slightly from the side and Inu shot her a nasty look.

"Enough!' Fire shouted. "Alright, if they want to fight we'll fight. Go to work."

Inu and Ryu nodded and sprang after Cloud, Leon, Donald and Goofy. Fire turned toward Riku again but Yuffie and Kairi had taken place beside him.

"I don't think I'm letting you take him that easily."

'Yeah!!"

Riku stood their glaring at the two. 'Why am I the Mary Sue here!?"

"CAUSE!! NOW SHUT UP AND LET US SAVE YOU!!"

"Jeez fine."

Fire frowned and her and Yuffie met eye to eye.

"Well, well, well. Another familiar face." Fire hissed.

"Cut the crap already and start fighting. The author of this story has homework to do."

'Fine have it your way." And with that she drew two black wing blades out of her belts and held them out in front of her.

Yuffie drew out her star blades and threw one at her head but she reflected it back. "Still playing with those annoying things Yuffie? And I thought you grew up."

The ninja smirked. "Oh, I'll tell you what grew up." She smacked her blade and at once it grew into one bigger then her head and sharper and shinier then before. "This thing."

Fires mouth dropped open and with a cry of rage Yuffie through the ginat blade at her full force. Fire held up her blade again and the force of the thing split one in half just searing her left arm. "AH!!"

Kairi and Riku cheered and Yuffie caught the blade and it shrunk back to normal size. 'I think that was pretty good actually."

On the other side of the fight, Cloud, Leon, Donald and Goofy were not doing so well. Goofy and Donald were hanging up by the back of their shirt collar on the flag pole and Leon and Cloud were taking Ryu and Inu on one by one.

"Oh, your just so sexy when your losing." Ryu chirped while swinging her sword which was magically almost as big as the blonds at him.

Inu nodded and continued fighting Leon with her dragon blade. "Your no to bad yourself."

Leon deflected her shot. " Sorry. I'm already taken."

"AWWW!!"

Fire on the other side was busy fighting Yuffie and now Kairi with her staff she had gotten from Sora a few months back. She new enough spells to fight now,

"FIRA!!' She shot a jet of Fire at….well Fire and she shot it back at her with her remaining sword.

It hit the teen full force and she fell back against the pavement distracting Yuffie. 'Kairi."

"Uh-oh. Should of turned around."

"Wha- AHH!!" Fire sliced her sword across her arm and she fell back next to Kairi. The vampire smirked. "Now then, lets talk."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Aerith sat across from where Sora was tied and watched him steadily as time went by. She resisted the urge to look out the window to see how they were doing and just as she was slowly pulling the curtain to the side she herd a coughing noise and jumped back around to see his black eyes staring at her from the couch. "Um…Aerith why am I tied down to a couch?"

The flower maiden blinked and stood up straight. "….we didn't want you to go and hurt anyone Sora so…we tied you down for your own good."

The brunette blinked and had such an innocent look on his face Aerith almost felt sorry for him. 'But Aerith you don't believe I'm dangerous do you?"

"Yes I do."

"B-but…that's mean."

"No its not it's the truth."

"Please untie me."

"No Sora."

The innocent expression on his face changed to anger and he struggled against the bindings. "Let me go now!!!"

Aeriths eyes narrowed and she waved her hand causing Soras body to go limp. In coming people might thought he was a dead body if Aerith did not tell them so for she knows that if he was dead she would be brutally murdered by a mob of fan girls with me in the front along with wish and Digital but lets not go any farther.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

Fire stood over Yuffie and Kairi tapping her sword softly on the ground. They seemed lost completely for help and the smirk on the vampires face widened." I think I'm going to save you the trouble sense I have no use for you. You'll die quickly. ' She held her sword up to the ninjas neck but out of no where came Riku and he head butted her into the wall.

"SCORE!!!!"

Fire rubbed her head and stood up glaring at the silver haired brunette flashing her fangs. "Persistent aren't you?"

"Well no duh you should no that. Your stupid master could barely control my body for god sake."

With that remark Fire threw her sword at Rikus body dead center and their was no way he could avoid it. Kairi and Yuffie closed their eyes to shield the bloody sight they sensed was coming but it never came. Instead their was a clanging sound and they looked up to see Riku standing with Soras Keyblade in hand.

"WHAT THE!!"

The teen smirked and swirled it around holding it up to Fire's shocked face. "Wh-what does this mean!? the other ones the Keybearer!!"

"No he's not. the only reason he ever got the Keyblade was because his heart was stronger then mine. But now sense he's part of your darkness the key blade went to me."  
Yuffie smirked at the look on her friends face and Fire took a step back. "That…that thing can do nothing to me."

'On the contrary." Yuffie spoke up. "If I remember the part of the legend I left out correctly, the Keyblade is the only thing that can destroy you guys cause your darkness. So in other words…YOUR SCREWED!!!"

And with that last word Riku plunged the Keyblade into her heart and with a scream she burst into flames and sank to the ground. Inu and Ryus glanced over at Riku with looks of horror on their faces and without warning their own bodies burst into flames after hers.

"hmm…." Riku kicked the ashes aside. "I guess their hearts were connected."

Leon and cloud threw themselves on the pavement gasping for breath. Their minds were filled with horrifying images of marriage, kissing, and everything else possible involving the two nutty vampire girls that they had tortured them with. "Never again.. And I mean NEVER again."

With that their was suddenly a loud scream from the house which sounded exactly like Soras. Within minutes the door flew open and their he was standing their covered in string staring wide eyed at everyone. His aqua orbs slowly replacing the black.

"MAY I ASK WHY I WAS TIED TO A SOFA!?"

Riku frowned at him and the key blade disappeared from his hands. "Damnit….oh well it was fun while it lasted."

Aerith came bursting out next to Sora glaring at him with Fire in her eyes. "Please don't scream like that again! And how did you get lose?"

Yuffie sighed. "Told you we should of used the oven mitts."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
The next day went by fast and they had explained what had happened to Sora and his eyes grew wider with each part.

'I did THAT to Riku!?"

"Sure did!"

Riku glared at him and lowered his head onto the table. "Why me…"  
"Um…that's just wrong."

"No shit!!' Riku shouted.

'Hey, lay off!"

'No!"

"Your just mad cause you had my key blade and got to play hero for 5 minutes."

Riku glared at him in a way that said 'Screw you." and lowered his head again.

"More important matters." Announces Yuffie having her arm wrapped in a bandage by Leon. "Trick or treating is at 7 o'clock sharp tonight. You have to be in costume by then. Did you all go earlier today?"

"Yup."

'Sure did.'

"Alrighty."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Night came fast and everyone went downstairs in their costume. They were all starting to file out the door when Sora stopped. "Guys I'll be right their. I'm waiting for Riku."

Kairi who was dressed in a fairy costume which looked almost like tinker belles stopped at the door and nodded. "Okay I'll be waiting for you outside…"

"..Thanks Kairi."  
She walked out and Sora sighed gazing at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe he had been tricked into being turned into a vampire . I mean, did that mean he had been cheating on kairi? Did he really love Riku? " God I hope not." he said banging his head on the side of the mirror. 'Last thing I need is for all those yaoi stories to be true."( Sora for haloween is…I was going to say neo from the matrix but I decided on him being an axe murderer so picture him in a black cloak and a giant axe in his hand..yup their ya go.)

Suddenly Riku came trotting down the stairs and Sora took one look at him hoping to say something truly dramatic and apologize for what he had done to him earlier so it could be a touching ending but instead Sora fell on the ground laughing his ass off.

The silver haired teen turned red and glared at his sycho best friend. "ITS NOT FUNNY!!"

"YES IT IS!!"

'LAY OFF!!"

The brunette whipped the tears from his eyes and stood up looking at his friend who was dressed in a vampire costume with fangs and everything else included. "Its not my fault!! I had this costume before you even got turned into one so there was nothing else I could do!!"

Sora smirked. "You could of worn your outfit from Hallow Bastion. The hula skirt really put on the sexy look."

By now his friends face was set in such a look of furry Sora bolted to his feet and ran and shut the door tight from outside. He could here his equally sycho friend banging and pulling at the knob from the inside and Sora slowly turned around and looked at all his friends staring at him weirdly.

"Um…do we want to ask?" Asked Yuffie who was dressed up as a farm girl.

'Um…no you don't."

"Alrighty then. COME ON LEON MOVE IT!!"

Leon trudged grumpily from the darkness of the outside café wearing the cow suit that Yuffie had given him. "Yes Yuffie…" The belle clanged around his neck and he fallowed after her.

The knocking became more furious on the door and Sora let go of the door knob sending Riku flying back into the room.

He decided he was going to make the apology short and quick. "RIKU IM SORRY FOR ALMOST TURNING YOU INTO A VAMPIRE AND ME AND YOU ARE REALLY GOOD FRIEND!! SO IJUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT AND IM STILL SORRY!!"

Riku who was just about to attack him stopped and blinked. 'What?"

'I said I was sorry."

"…Oh."  
Their was an awkward silence and then Riku pounced on the brunette hugging him. "You're my Sora!" he smiled.

Soras face turned red and he pushed him off. "I guess I deserved that."

'You sure did now lets get moving before I scare you even more." They both gave each other a high five and then began to head in the direction Yuffie and the others went. Suddenly both of the teens stopped as they seen Leon the cow over in the corner walking away from one of the trick or treating houses. Him and the two teens met eye to eye and their was a small moment of silence as smirks spread across both their faces.

"…….MMMMMOOOOOOO!!!!"

"THAT DOES IT!!"

And both of them ran away into the night being chased by the maniac cow Leon. Friends forever and soon to die a horrible death by the poor humiliated gunner.

THE END!!!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkk

Author: I really enjoyed this and I'm sad to say it was the last chapter but It was worth it. A Christmas Story is coming sometime around the end of November. Its going to be about the Christmas that Sora had in between the two years parting Gifts of Darkness and pasing Shadows. I promise sense this story is over I will update passing Shadows weakly again. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! AND HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!

Credits:

Special thanks to best friends:

Courtney ( Inu)

Ryu ( Ashley)

For being the villains in the story with me. Yes, FIRE is actually me cause she's my Role playing character.


End file.
